Blue Torchwood
by Majority
Summary: Fourteen tiny drabbles for the lovely Torchwood. All involves Jack, mostly with Ianto, and some mild Gwen-Bash. All quite angsty, most set Post-CoE. My first ever Fic, so everyone's welcome to sample and feedback. Now Complete.
1. Contemplating

Contemplating

Ianto looked down the black barrels of a gun, his gun, one of the hundred things he hid from Torchwood. Seeing those tunnels reminded him of exactly where he was, walking down a road to that final, utter blackness.

Ianto's eyes began to shut when he saw instead, his living room. A gentle enough but firm hand gripped his gun and turned the barrels away from him. Captain Jack Harkness stood there, the one who threatened to kill him, the one he threatened to kill.

'What are you doing, Ianto?'

His voice was the same as his grip.

Ianto's in reply was steady but apathetic,

'Contemplating suicide, sir.'


	2. How Late

How Late

Jack Harkness awoken from a dream, a pleasant dream, no less. He turned in his bed, and muttered to what he thought was beside him,

'I love you.'

It took him a few minutes and an empty, cold bed to realise how late it was for those words to be ready.


	3. Lucky

Lucky

The newly-wedded Mr and Mrs Rhys Williams lay crumpled and asleep on their hotel bed. Both with tear streaks down their faces.

'There'll be no secrets in this marriage.' Gwen had declared only days ago, before calling her husband 'Jack' during an intimate moment of their honeymoon.

Then, of course, the Retcon she snuck out of the Hub came in handy.

Gwen had lived with the same shame and guilt once before, she had promised herself never again.

Lucky there was more than just one amnesia pill.

Jack- the man himself, was most pissed when Gwen stumbled back to work a day later than planned, then claimed to have thought they were on schedule.


	4. Seeing Sense

Seeing Sense

'Oh Jack, I can't believe you're back! No, wait… But I knew you'd be back, I knew you would see sense again!' Gwen clung onto the Captain, babbling away excitedly.

Jack smiled fondly at his friend, but it turned bitter at her words.

'You call it seeing sense? I've been calling it an unsuccessful suicide mission.'


	5. Owed

Owed

'Gwen?' Rhys asked, they were supposed to be watching TV, but they were both too deep in their own thoughts.

'Hmm?' Gwen snapped out of her daydream, eyes clearing.

'If… the baby's a boy, would you want to name him after one of your… teammates?' Rhys hoped he didn't sound too awkward or lame. After Jack's departure, Gwen was the only thing left of Torchwood 3. When Gwen didn't answer, Rhys felt embarrassed and tried to clarify himself,

'I've been thinking, I could live with those names. Jack… Ianto… Owen…' He ticked them off.

Gwen suddenly turned to face him, the look in her eyes were almost fear,

'No, no, not Owen.' She said, Rhys was confused, but didn't press any further. He got off the sofa and walked back to their bedroom.

As soon as Rhys left, Gwen breathed out a sigh of relief, no child of Rhys' should be called Owen, she owed that to both men.


	6. Etched

Etched

When Jack Harkness left Cardiff, he refused to drink coffee. Out of respect for the only man who made good coffee, and out of disgust for any coffee that wasn't his.

The Captain always keeps his promises, and remembered why he wouldn't touch coffee for the next thousand years.

After that, it just became a habit, but Jack being Jack, one day he will wonder why he says he doesn't drink coffee, and tries a cup out of curiosity.

The drink will make him smile, for no reasons he can recall.

Maybe then, he will make a habit of coffee and biscuits every morning.

But no matter how amazing the coffee he drinks will be, Jack will always boast about knowing an even better one. Sometimes when he laughs at that, a name or face or feeling might surface from his memory, just for a second, a blip.

But ten o'clock coffee with his blue and white striped mug in his underground office, served by a smiling young Welshman, is a part of Jack's life that will be gone, but etched in his immortal mind forever.


	7. Alphabet

Alphabet

After the blinding pain began to recede, jealousy took over. Jack became furious at Gwen, with her happy little family; at Rose, with her perfect match; even at himself, in an alternative universe or on a different timeline.

At the height of that jealousy, Jack even resented the damn English alphabet, because even there, the 'I' and 'J' are still together.


	8. Things

Things

'_The things you've seen, the lives you've lived, the people you loved.'_

Over the years, Ianto had grown confident enough to know that he is beautiful and brilliant. But he thought that, to Jack, he was just one of the beautiful and brilliant things that he has seen and will see.

He has never, unless subconsciously, even thought about the other options:

He is one of the beautiful and brilliant lives Jack has lived and will live.

He is one of the beautiful and brilliant people Jack has loved and will love.


	9. The Voice

The Voice

Afterwards, the guilty part of Jack was in denial.

The desperate part of him clung onto false hope.

The passionate part of Jack screamed in fury and raged for vengeance.

And the still reasonable part of him told him to move on, to do what he always does.

But it was the smallest voice Jack listened to, it simply said, not without him.


	10. Whole

Whole

Gwen watched Jack leaving the morgue, and her attention turned to the boy with the clipboard, standing over Suzie's body. Her mind drifted to something he had said to her, the first rare time they've been alone since her joining.

'Torchwood isn't a place for whole souls.'

Gwen's mind had been on adventure and excitement; she didn't take Ianto's advice to go home anywhere near her head.

Now she thought of her 'relationship' with Owen, going against her own beliefs and not caring about Tosh; of her 'fantasies' about Jack; of poor, plain Rhys, sitting home, believing in her lies which she told so easily; and then of all the deaths and catastrophes that are her fault. Her corruption.

She thought about her colleagues, with everything she knows and doesn't know, they wouldn't be any better.

When Ianto and Gwen were alone again, she asked him about what he had said. He shrugged and replied someone told him that when he joined, but he was too caught up in the Lisa business to take any attention.

Glancing back at the CCTV, where the morgue is as still as it should be, Gwen needn't ask who those words came from.


	11. Aftermath

**A/N: I wrote ****this story near midnight last night, because I couldn't go to sleep until it was written down. Then I re-written it during today's maths revision session, hence the name 'After**math**'.**

Aftermath

Jack woke from a nightmare, and left his bunker seeking comfort, which Ianto gave him.

Feeling better, but still in the aftermath of the dream, Jack began,

'You do know that I…' Then he kicked himself for being so blunt, in the land of reveries he may have felt something real, but that should be kept completely separate from reality, where he still accepts nothing like this.

The effect of that night faded quickly, far too quickly for Jack. Soon enough, the only thing left of it was another pull on Ianto's heartstring.


	12. Concrete

Concrete

Sometimes, Jack likes to kid himself that the price he had to pay was worth it, that Ianto would've been proud, or at least forgive him for what he had done. But Jack knows that the thought is as shallow as Gwen-style consolation.

He knows that Ianto would start a war to keep him away from Steven, or seal him in concrete, reinforced concrete.

**A/N: This was an idea I had for a long time, scribbled down during maths.**

**Reviews? New writers love opinions, and I need cheering up from dreading the forthcoming exams!**


	13. True Concern

**A/N: Finally I have a drabble which actually has exactly 100 words, excluding title.**** Yay.**

True Concern

Ianto sighed as he glanced at Jack on the other side of the bed, something was troubling him. It was all very well for Jack to treat him more or less as professionally as the rest of the team, but he was bothered at how this infiltrated life after work, especially when Jack spoke. Sometimes, Jack's seemed downright cold to him.

Jack stirred and turned, opening his eyes he frowned seeing Ianto awake.

'Is there a problem?' He asked. Ianto cringed at the sharpness of the words, but was satisfied enough to sleep hearing the true concern in Jack's tone.


	14. Gypsy

Gypsy

Jack walked past a brightly coloured camp and peered inside, it was a purple-skinned woman, he guessed the equivalent of that planet to an Earth's gypsy.

'Come inside,' The woman beckoned, 'Get your cards read.'

Jack laughed, 'If I want to know the future, I have better sources.'

As he began to move on, the woman's voice caught him.

'You are familiar with Earth, you have been buried.' She said, and Jack was stopped in his tracks. 'You also know Fire well; you have destroyed and have been destroyed with it. As for Air, you've flown to so many places, breathed for so many years.'

Jack sighed, already guessing who sent the woman to him,

'And?'

'You haven't had much contact with Water, since you left your childhood and the Peninsula, quite a shame for someone who calls himself Captain. People say you are complex and layered, but you're really just elemental.'

Jack sighed again, now he was sure.

'Okay, what does the kid want this time?'

The woman smiled and handed him a Tarot.

**A/N: And now the series is complete.**


End file.
